Rugrats
by Euley
Summary: Emma, Luke, and RJ are at it again. Causing thier older siblings (Liz, Wesley, and Robin Wood) to fight, they are forced to run away so they can be together, and be as the 7 year olds would say "frends 4-eva(AU Lies my Friend Told Me)
1. SNOW

7-year-old Emma Wattson jumped off the porch of her house.

"SNOW" she screamed.

"Emma Elizabeth Wattson! Get in here this moment" Liz commanded from the porch. The 7-year-old wearing nothing but PJ's pouted.

"Aww but Liz"

"Now" she said sternly. She went back into the Wattson house mumbling something under her breath about it "not being cold" and "no fun".

* * *

7-year-old RJ Oak jumped off the stoop of his apartment.

"SNOW" he screamed. Cladded in the most snow gear ever possible. Wearing goggles that had his prescription so he could play in the snow and not break his glass.

"Robert Jonathan Nicholas Oak! Get in here this moment" Wren commanded from the stoop. The 7 year old wearing everything humanly possible pouted.

"Aww but Wren"

"Now" he said sternly. RJ went back into the only apartment building in Pinegreen mumbling something under his breath about "not being hungry" and "no fun"

* * *

7-year-old Lukas Pryce stood on the porch of his house.

"Snow..." he whispered. He wasn't wearing too much snow gear, nor was he wearing to little. He had breakfast, and he did his chores. All he would have to do is take a step out on to the white stuff...they never got snow where he was. He lived in Texas before.

"WOO HOO" screamed 4-year-old Joni jumping out onto the snow, and rolling around in it like a dog and a puddle of mud.

"Wow" said Mark coming outside. "Snow" he gasped. Growing up in the tropics snow was actually new to him.

"No, it's just white dirt," said their eldest brother sarcastically coming outside. Shades on, shadow at his side. The harness in his hand. A cup of coffee in the other hand, as he stood outside still in his PJ's, which where sweat pants and a green sweater.

"Very funny." said Mark as he jumped into the large 3 feet pile of snow.

"Aren't you going out there little brother"

"I-I doesn't know. Maybe next year." he said turning around about to go back inside yet his eldest brother caught him by the hood stopping him.

"Just try it ok? If it makes you feel better I'll go out there with you."

"Really" asked little Lukas starring up at his big brother with adoring eyes.

"Yeh" he said kneeling down on one knee. Lukas merely smiled, his toothy smile missing one of his front teeth. The pair reentered the house. Luke mumbling something about "snow, cool, and brother"

* * *

"Hey Matt" cried Wren waving his hand so the Pryce children could see him. The 4 jogged over to the pair all caring intertubes, or sleds. Luke was holding his eldest brothers hand tightly slightly scared of the cold frozen water on the ground.

"Hey Luke what's wrong" asked RJ to his best friend.

"What's wrong? These snow on the ground"

"I know it's great isn't it" he said excitedly. "Come on lets race." he said standing on top of the hill at the park. Luke merely gulped and looked up at his brother who nodded reassuringly. He merely went on top of his sled and gulped.

"On your mark" said Wren getting on his own sled. "Get set"

"GO" screamed Emma running and jumping throwing the sled under her as she was in the air and zoomed down the hill quickly followed by RJ and Will.

"Hey Wren." said Liz's voice excitedly as she jogged up the hill. She saw Matt and looked at the ground "Mr. Pryce" she mumbled. She had been like that ever since the chicken pox incident. What had really happened? Matthew had thought many times. She had been avoiding him constantly.

"Hey Liz." said Wren, a smile on his face. He glanced at the intertubes that all three held in their hands. "So I guess I'm not the only one who thinks we're not to old to sled," he grinned. Both Matt and Liz looked up at him and smiled as they all raced down the hill.

Liz screamed at the top of her lungs laughing being in last. While Matt and Wren where grinning from ear to ear being serious. Trying to beat each other like they always do. In the end Wren made it to the bottom of the hill first.

"HA! I w" yet he stopped short as they walked half way up the hill to see a screaming Liz, who must of fallen off went back to the top and went down again. "Liz slow down" he shouted.

"HOW" she screamed. Matt merely divide on top of her sending her off the sled, yet making both of them tumble down the hill. In the end Liz was lying on top of Matt.

"Phew" he said laughing. "Lets do that again." he joked. He looked up and saw Liz just starring at him. Her cheeks red, and she was breathing heavily. She was just so close...why was she just starring at him with her eyes"Elizabe" Snapping back to reality she quickly got off of him and started to walk away. "Liz wait" he shouted. She stopped. "What's wrong" he asked. She merely looked at him, shook her head and started to walk away.

"Why didn't she kiss him" asked Emma confused and frustrated watching from the bushes.

"Why would Liz kiss Matt" asked Luke confused.

"Cause there in love duuh" she said annoyed.

"Love? Matt and Liz" asked RJ.

"How do you know" asked Luke.

"Cause I'm a girl remembers! Girls now this kind of stuff." she said matter of factly.

"Your a girl" asked Luke cocking his head to one side. Emma kicked him hard in the shin and he hopped on one foot yowling in pain. She marched away stomping leaving heavy marks in the snow.

* * *

"You ok" asked Matt as he sat Luke on the kitchen counter later that afternoon.

"Yeh, Emma just kicked me really hard," he hissed as Matt pulled of his snow pants revealing a purple bruise.

"What did you say to her" he asked, even if he was blind when Lukas was hurt he could tell...it was a thing they could do.

"Did you know Emma was a girl" he said answering his question with a question.

"Yes why"

"I asked her if she was one, and she kicked me" he said in disbelief.

"Well, you offended her and why did you ask her if she was a girl"

"Well she said she was a girl and she knew about love"

"Why were you talking about love"

"Something about you and Liz anyways she"

"Woo hold up there solider," he said stopping his little brother. "Me and Liz? That'll never happen."

"Why not? She's really pretty."

"Yeh, but she's not my type. She's to shy, I like outgoing wild girls," he said smiling to his little brother.

"Huh...I heard Emma single." he said rolling his eyes. Matthew merely laughed.


	2. Hammer

"Ok, so is everyone ready" asked Little Luke.

"I believe so," said Matt in reply.

"Yep" smiled 5-year-old DD.

"Ok ready set"

"GO" screamed Emma from somewhere around them and snowballs started flying at the trio.

It was Luke, Matt, and DD vrs, Mark, Joni, and Nick, vrs Liz, Emma, and Wren. It was an evenly matched game; with Luke's good arm he'd hit everyone. Matt made a mental not to see if he would like to sign up for T ball or something. Matt grinned as he hit Nick, leaving only Liz, and Emma. He heard someone with tiny footsteps. He knew it was Emma he formed a snowball and was about to throw it when someone tackled him to the ground. He already knew who it was as the figure lied on top of him.

"We really have to stop meeting like this," he laughed.

"Matthew..." she merely whispered. Matt if he could see would have sworn steam was coming up from the place he was laying. She removed his shades and crescent the side of his eyes, which had scars, after the dream something happened to his eyes...the gods made it look like some kind of chemicals got into his eyes. So scars resided on the side of them...the thought of scars made her pull back. When she saw Matt.when he was older...that gaint scar on the side of his neck...no she cared to much about him to let him get hurt. He said that if she stayed away from him he wouldn't of become that person. That ice eyed person whose skin was cold.

"Elizabeth, I don't understand." he said confused.

"I-I Uuuh have to go" she said getting up. "Wren could you take Emma home later" she said to her best friend coming from out of the underbrush.

"Uuuh Yeh sure." he said noticing that she was clearly upset. Matt came out from the underbrush shortly after, and Wren swapped him on the back of the head.

"Ow"

"What did you say to her" Matthew remained quite.

* * *

"Ok ready" asked Emma. 

"Uuuh yes" asked RJ gulping.

"Look just remove your hand before I slam it ok" she asked.

"O-Ok."

"Ok one three, one two"

"Wait on the number three or after three"

"On three"

"Oh ok" he gulped.

"One...two...three" she yelled as RJ let go of the nail just in time for Emma to slam the hammer. "Ok good." she said looking proudly upon the two pieces of wood she had nailed together. "Now lets see how much more we have to do," she said taking a blue print out of their large two-story tree house. RJ fainted to the ground.

"Hey-why is RJ on the ground" asked Luke entering Emma's garage.

"He fainted." said Emma casually. She glanced at his shin. "How's your leg"

"Bruised" he shrugged. "I wanted to apologize."

"Aah I'm over it Lukey boy." she said shrugging.

"Really"

"Yeh"

"So friends"

"Friends." She said while giving him a half smile as they exchanged their secret handshake.

"Good, now lets see the tree house." Emma pointed to the two pieces of wood.

"Great we're almost there."

"Yeh, right." said Emma rolling her eyes.

"EMMA ELIZABETH" shouted Liz from the doorway of the garage.

"Uh-oh." said both Luke and Emma realizing they got caught playing with nails and a hammer.

"I'm mean honestly Matt! Didn't you teach Luke how dangerous this things could be" asked Liz was Matt came to pick up his little brother.

"Me? You were the one in charge"

"Yes, well sorry if I can't trust your parenting skills to leave my little sister alone with your brother for five minutes"

"My parenting skills? You were the one who left them"

"You were the one who taught made them want to do the tree house in the first place"

"Yes, Liz their 7 not 23! Their kids, and they have the rights to dream! And imagine"

"Right, and yet you put these wild crazy dreams in their heads that could get them seriously hurt"

"Oh really" he yelled back.

"Yeh" she snapped back.

"Well maybe, I shouldn't come around anymore so I can make sure I don't put those ideas in their heads"

"Well maybe you should" she snapped back as she turned on her heels and left them as he turned on his own heels and slammed the door of her house. Luke and Emma where both pulled by their older siblings away from each other. They managed to say something before they were pulled away.

"Friends forever" whispered Emma.

"Friends forever" whispered back Luke. RJ watched from the living room off to the side. God what is Wren going to do to him? Will he get into a fight with Liz to?

* * *

"Matt" asked Luke as they came into the house.

"WHAT" he yelled. Luke looked up at him with fears in his eyes.

"I-I-I'm sorry sir." he whispered looking quickly as his feet, and his body became tense. Dear god, he only calls him sir when he except punishment...the kind of punishment like being locked in the cupboard under the stairs, the kind that leads to a star type scar on ones right shoulder.

"Oh little brother I'm sorry." he said kneeling in front of him. "I am just really mad that's all."

"At me? Because I am sorry. I didn't mean to play with them, it's just we really wanted the tree house." he mumbled looking up at him pleadingly for him to believe him. Matthew merely sighed as he hugged his little brother tightly.

"I was just scared that's all"

"You scared" he asked pulling away.

"Yeh"

"But I thought adults never got scared, especially you."

"Oh no William, I get more scared then anyone I know."

"Why"

"Because I'm afraid I'll lose you," he whispered. "Do you understand little brother"

"Yes" he mumbled and Matthew merely hugged his little brother tightly once more.


	3. Cool Tattoes?

Matt ran into the "Wattson Bookstore" with extreme urgency.

"Oh look who it is" said Liz coldly. Wren remained quite.

"Look no time for that Liz, Luke ran away, with Emma, and RJ"

"W-what" gasped Wren?

"They left me a note" he said showing them the sloppy letter that read.

**"_deer mat,_**

_**Emma, RJ, and me r going a wA. we B best frends 4 ever.**_

_**luv**_

_**Luke"**_

"Oh my god" gasped Liz.

"They said they were at my place, Emma and RJ snuck over, and Mark said they snuck out was he was in the bathroom."

"Oh great, guess he takes after his brother."

"Luke would of never ran away if E"

"Will you two quit it" Wren shouted. "You two have done nothing but fight for the last 2 weeks, I don't know what is going on, but I do know our little siblings ran away, and we both know tiers a snow storm tonight. They won't make it through the night if we don't hurry." yelled Wren. "Now lets go." Shadow, who like always was at Matt's side barked in agreement with the young African American man.

"God where could they have gone" asked Liz.

"Not to far" said Mark whom was outside waiting in the jeep.

"Let's split up, Mark your with me, Matt your with Liz."

"Bu"

"We need one person who can sense Luke on each team." said Wren with such venom that no one objected and Liz got into the jeep, as Mark got into Wren's lime green punch buggy.

* * *

It was getting dark, and Liz was driving. Shadow remained in the back seat sleeping silently.

Matt and Liz hadn't said a word until Matt heard Liz's breath crack. She was taking a loud breath and sounded as if she was about to cry.

"Liz" whispered Matt.

"I can't lose her...I just can't affords to...I lose my parents...I can't lose her to."

"We'll find her don't worry." said Matthew.

"How can you be so calm" asked Liz. Matthew merely covered her hand that had the stick shift with his own. It made her stop breathing for a second.

"They have each other," he whispered. Liz gave a half smile before she remembered what the old Matthew had said and quickly got her hand from out of under his grip.

"Liz...what is really going on" he spoke calmly and firmly.

"I" she merely sighed. "I talk to you...I saw what you would look like in 9 years from now."

"Really? Any cool tattoos"

"Yeh if you call a giant scar on your neck a tattoo. Matt.you were so diffrent, so cold, but you could see." he merly remained silent. "Y-you told me to stay away from you...that I made you that way."

"How" he asked. Liz suddenly turned a dark shade of red.

"You lost me," she whispered. "We were together and you lost me..."

"There they are." he said not responding to her comment. And just in time to because the snow was starting to get really bad.

* * *

All 3 Rugrats as they where called sat in the Pryce family living room, blankets draped on their shoulders, thermometers in their mouths, and feet in nice warm water.

"Now mind telling us why you left" asked Liz.

"Because you and Matt where fighting Liz, and we didn't want to not be together no more."

"Yeh, it just wasn't fair" said RJ.

"Yeh, I mean you guys can fight but don't put us in between It." whispered Luke, who was not used to back talking to adults. Wren, Matt, and Liz all looked at each other, and each bent in front of their little sibling.

"We're sorry," they said in union.

"Your right." said Wren.

"We can't use you guys as tools in our own problems." Liz continued.

"And next time we fight we'll leave you out of It." finished Matt.

"That's good, now could someone get me a tissue" asked Emma sneezing.

* * *

"Hey" said Liz as she came up to the stoop of Wren's apartment building.

"Hey" said Matt, each having their sibling at their side.

"Doctors" asked Liz.

"I guess we're all going." he shrugged.

"Yeh, how's"

"Fine, just a bad fever and cough and Luke is"

"Same."

"Good"

"Yeh good." said Matt nervously.

"Look I"

"It's all my" yet they both laughed nervously as they spoke at the same time.

"Look, I wanted to say I'm sorry...I shouldn't of been so cold and snapped at you."

"No, it's all my fault, if I hadn't been so stubborn we wouldn't be in this mess."

"Yeh...and look Matt.it's not just the whole your future self-thing...it's just...looking over what has happened lately...I'm just not ready for a guy in my life." she said sighing. "I need to get used to being me, and get comfortable raising a 7 year old...but something I could use in my life right now is a good friend."

"Friend" asked Matt curiously.

"Yeh friend." smiled Liz.

"Ok" said Matt. "That actually sounds really good."

"Good"

"Good"

"Good now lets go," said Wren exiting his apartment lisle RJ at his side.

* * *

"How can they still race when tier sick" asked Liz curiously as RJ, Luke, and Emma ran down the street to the local family doctor.

"No clue" said Wren who walked next to her.

"We should write a book," sighed Matt, Shadow guiding him.

"Ahh yes, and we shall title it "The Endless Source of Energy"

"Also known as "A 7 year old Child" finished Wren grinning.

Liz looked to her left at Wren, and then looked to her right at Matt. All 3 had noticed that each other had stopped, and all 3 had noticed that the other two had that look in their eye.

"On your mark." grinned Wren.

"Get set," grinned Liz.

"Go" yelled Matt as all three Senior Rugrats dashed down the streets laughing. Shadow ran ahead of them barking, because Matt had let go of the rein and was just running like a man who could see. Because right now, he felt like he finally could.


End file.
